Mi Promesa
by TheLastHokage
Summary: Boruto y Sarada siempre se han tenido cariño de amigos pero ahora que estan más grandes ese cariño fraternal se puede convertir en algo más por una promesa.
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos, esta es la primera vez que escribo asi que tenganmme un poco de paciencia por favor. Esta es una historia Borusara. Espero que le guste.**

 **Prologo  
** Han pasado 4 años desde los sucesos de Momoshiki y Kinshiki, y todo ha estado muy tranquilo desde entonces en Konoha, han pasado muchas cosas en todo este tiempo, la primera cosa es que los jovenes ninjas ahora son unos chunin hechos y derechos. Boruto, al año de haberse convertido en un chunin, se fue con su maestro Sasuke a unos de sus viajes a entrenar por 3 años; Sarada, ahora con 16 años, se ha convertido en una hermosa kunoichi, ahora tiene el cabello un poco más largo agarrado con una cola de caballo y su traje es similar al de su madre cuando tenia su edad, ella ha estado entrenando con su madre para aprender ninjutsu medico, también ha entrenado un poco con el septimo hokage ya que al ser su heroe ella le pidio que si la entrenaba. En este momento Sarada se encuentra en un restaurante con su amiga ChouChou platicando cosas tipicas de mujeres.  
-¿Ya viste esos musculos?- Dijo la morena al ver a un chico entrar al local.  
-No se me hacen algo del otro mudo- Dijo la azabache con un tono desinteresado.  
-Tu siempre de aguada, aahh pero si fuera Boruto de seguro estarias encantada- Se burlo ChouChou.  
Sarada se sonrojó al oir el comentario de su amiga.  
-¡¿Qué cosas dices?!- Pregunto nerviosa.  
-Ay, bien sabes que es verdad, todos sabes que te gusta Boruto pero tu eres a única que lo niega- Comento ChouChou.  
-Claro que no me gusta ese idiota, por dios, y ya cambiemos de tema- dijo un poco enojada Sarada.  
-Como quieras. Hablando de Boruto, ¿cuando crees que vuelva a la aldea?- preguntó la morena.  
-No se, ya han pasado 3 años desde que se fue con mi papá y no he tenido noticias de él- dijo Sarada con un tono un poco melancolico.  
-Acaso detecto un toque de tristeza en tu voz- se burlo la Akimichi.  
-Por supuesto que no y te dije que cambiaramos de tema- dijo la Uchiha un tanto incomoda y fastidiada.  
-Ya ya tranquila solo bromeaba. Oye ya me tengo que ir, mi papá me dijo que hariamos un entrenamiento especial- se despidio ChouChou de su amiga.  
-Si claro yo tambien tengo que ir a la casa antes de que mi mamá se preocupe- bromeó Sarada.  
En el camino a casa, Sarada no pudo evitar pensar en su rubio amigo.  
 _-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fue, debo admitir que lo extraño, sus bromas, su voz, su sonrisa...-_ rapidamente sacudió su cabeza al darse cuenta de la clase de pensamiento que tenia.  
 _-¿En que estoy pensando?, tampoco es para tanto, por mi puede tardarse todos los años que quiera-_ se quizo convencer.  
Siguio su camino a su casa evitando pensar el rubio.

Durante estos años Boruto ha aprendido diversas tecnicas de taijutsu y ninjutsu, pero la más sorprendente es el jutsu caracteristico de su maestro: el chidori. Sí, por más imposible que pareciera, Boruto pudo dominar el chidori.

 **Flashback**  
-Usted cree que pueda lograrlo- Decia Boruto a Sasuke en uno de sus entrenamientos matutinos.  
-No sera sencillo y tal vez se te dificulte mucho ya que se necesita tener el sharingan para perfeccionarlo- el rubio bajó la mirada de tristeza -pero...- subió la mirada a su maestro -me he fijado que eres rapido y tus reflejos son impresionantes, si logramos perfeccionar esas dos cosas al maximo podras ejecutar el chidori sin problemas- El joven ninja no cabia de la felicidad al escuchar esas palabras.  
-¡Muy Bien, empezemos a trabajar dattebasa!- gritó el chico de la emoción.  
A Sasuke le dió gracia el entusiasmo de su estudiante, si bien el entrenamiento no seria facil pero sabia que Boruto podria lograrlo, despues de todo es el hijo de Naruto.  
 **Fin Flashback**

Boruto se encontraba sentado en un tronco alrededor de una fogata perdido en sus pensamientos.  
 _-¿Como estaran las cosas alla por la aldea? ¿Habra cambiado en algo? ¿Como estaran mamá, Himawari papá y mis amigos? ¿Como estara ella?-_ el muchacho tenia tantas preguntas en su cabeza que no lo dejaban en paz, sobre todo aquellos que se trataban de cierta chica.  
Boruto recordó el ultimo día que la vio, fue el mismo día de su partida.

 **Flashback**  
-¿En serio te tienes que ir?- preguntó una Sarada de 13 años a su amigo en el clasico campo de entrenamiento.  
-Es necesario si quiero ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte cuando seas hokage- contesto Boruto con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo ruborizar a la Uchiha que giro su cabeza para que no la vea. -¿Estas bien?  
-Si estoy bien- respondio rapidamente la azabache.  
-Bueno sera mejor que me vaya tu padre dijo que me esperaria en la entrada de la aldea- se despidio el chico rubio.  
-Te voy a extrañar- dijo Sarada en un susurro pero que Boruto sí alcanzó a escuchar.  
-Yo también te voy a extrañar. Te prometo que volvere en cuanto termine- le contesto el muchacho con una sonrisa marca Uzumaki. -¡Nos vemos ttebasa!- se fue el rubio corriendo alegremente.  
Sarada se quedo sola con una sonrisa.  
 **Fin Flashback**

 _-Me pregunto si se ha puesto más bonita de lo que era-_ sacudio la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos.  
En eso llegó Sasuke a sentarse. -Boruto te quiero avisar que mañana regresaremos a la aldea, tu entrenamiento termina aqui por el momento.  
-¡¿En serio?!- El Uzumaki estaba feliz de escuchar que regresarian a casa.  
El azabache asintió -Sí, necesito reportarme con tu padre, además creo que te haria bien ver a tu familia y amigos-  
-Y ¿cuando nos iremos?- pregunto el rubio con entusiasmo.  
-Mañana a primera hora partiremos- contestó  
-¡Bien! Entonces descansemos- dijo el alumno  
Acostado boca arriba viendo las estrellas no pudo evitar pensar en todos _-Muy pronto vovere a ver a todos, volvere a verla-_ Con una sonrisa en su rostro se dejó vencer por el sueño.

 **Espero le haya gustado, esto solo es un prologo, talvez vaya actualizando cada fin de semana ya que estoy saturado de tareas de la escuela. Bueno, dejen sus reviews para saber su opinion. Gracias.**


	2. Chapter 1

-Dialogo-

- _Pensamiento-_

 **Capitulo 1**

Cuatro días después.

-¿Ya te vas Sarada?- preguntó Sakura al ver a su hija acercandose a la puerta de entrada.

-Sí mamá, quiero ir a entrenar un rato- contesto Sarada.

-Muy bien, pero no ten cuidado, no te presiones demasiado- le dijo la pelirosa.

-No te preocupes no lo hare- se despidio.

* * *

En el camino al campo de entrenamiento Sarada estaba pensando en las tecnicas que practicara hoy, cuando una voz chillona y molesta la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Vaya vaya mira a quien me vine a encontrar- se burlo una chica con el cabello largo y color castaño claro y una banda de la aldea en la frente.

-Natsuki que alegria verte- Sarada respondió con sarcasmo, esta claro que ninguna soporta a la otra. -Perdon pero estoy muy ocupada para hablar contigo-

-Te crees la gran cosa solo porque eres alumna del septimo, pero no eres más que una cuatro ojos desabrida- dijo burlandose con desprecio la tal Natsuki.

-Mira no quiero discutir, asi que mejor me voy- dijo, tratando de traquilizarse para no mandara a volar de un golpe -además prefiero ser una cuatro ojos desabrida a ser una mujer que se la pasa coqueteando con cualquiera que se le cruze- con esta burla se fue, dejando a una Natsuki muriendose de rabia.

- _Maldita, no te soporto pero ya me las pagaras-_ esos fueron los pensamientos de la castaña.

Sarada se encontraba descansando después de una sesión de entrenamiento, pero la verdad ni lo disfruto, esa pequeña "charla" con Natsuki la dejo muy enojada. No entendia por qué la agredia cada vez que se encontraban, ella nunca le ha hecho nada para que la trate asi, pero Sarada solo la ignora y trata de no darle mucha importancia pero a veces logra sacarla de sus casillas.

-Genial, yo venia a entrenar para relajarme pero pasó lo contrario- murmuro la Uchiha sentada bajo un arbol.

- _Como extraño regañar a Boruto, eso si que me entretenia jeje-_ pensó la azabache al recordar a su rubio amigo - _Me pregunto si algun día volvera a casa-_ ese fue el ultimo pensamiento de Sarada antes de que se levantara para dirigirse a su casa.

* * *

En las afueras de la aldea se encontraba caminando un joven rubio que tenia puesta una chaqueta negra con franjas rojas y una banda de la aldea de la hoja en su frente, a su lado estaba un hombre con el cabello color azabache que lle cubria el ojo izquierdo y tenia puesta una capa negra.

-Ya puedo ver la aldea, no puedo esperar para volver a ver a todos- dijo emocionado el joven ninja con una gran sonrisa.

-hmp- eso respondio el maestro del rubio.

Sarada se encontraba caminando cuando alguien la llamó

-¡Sarada! -

La menionada se giro hacia donde provenia el grito y se dio cuenta que no era más que su amiga Chouchou acompañada de su compañero de equipo, Mitsuki.

-Hola chicos ¿qué hacen por aqui?- preguntó

-Pues ibamos por algo de comer cuando te vimos, ¿quieres acompañarnos?- la invitó la morena.

-Sí claro- respondió la azabache con una sonrisa.

Los tres estaban caminando platicando tranquilamente.

-¿A donde te dirigias hace rato Sarada?- preguntó Mitsuki a su amiga.

-A mi casa, queria descansar de un entrenamiento frustrado- contestó la Uchiha.

-¿A qué te refieres con "frustrado"?- preguntó confundido el peliceleste

-De que yo iba a entrenar para relajarme pero antes de eso me tope con Natsuki y sabras lo que pasó- dijo Sarada con un poco de frustración.

-¿Aun te sigue molestando esa tipa?- preguntó enojada Chouchou

Sarada asintió -La verdad no se por qué lo hace, yo nunca le he hecho algo para molestarla-

-No te preocupes es solo que te tiene envidia, claro como tu eres más bonita que ella...- le dijo la Akimichi a su amiga.

-Por favor Chouchou ella no tiene nada que envidiarme, ella es el doble de hermosa que yo- contestó con una pizca de tristeza.

-Sarada, lo bonito no solo viene del exterior- ahora fue Mitsuki el que dijo eso.

-Bueno como sea, el punto es que ya estoy harta de que cada que la veo no pierde oportunidad para insultarme- respondió frustrada.

-Bueno no te preocupes, nosotros estamos aqui para ti- dijo Chouchou medio abrazando a su mejor amiga y Mitsuki solo asintió con una sonrisa.

-Lo se, gracias chicos- dijo Sarada una sonrisa de felicidad.

Los tres siguieron hablaron cuando llegaron cerca de la entrada de la aldea y vieron algo que los dejó impactados sobre todo a Sarada.

* * *

Boruto y Sasuke ya habian entrado a la aldea y el Uzumaki miraba a todas partes para ver cuanto habia cambiado su lugar natal.

-La aldea no ha cambiado mucho jejeje- comentó alegre el rubio -Se siente bien regresar a casa- suspiró.

-Sí- respondió el azabache.

Mientras caminaban se encontraron con algo que dejó sorprendidó a Boruto.

- _No puedo creerlo... Boruto-_

 _-No me digas que es... Sarada-_

 **Hola a todos, como dije ya actualizé, perdón, se que es muy corto pero creanme que es todo lo que mi imaginacion me da jejejeje. Talvez actualize más seguido ahora que estoy de vacaciones.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Dialogo-

 **Capitulo 2**

Después de tantos de años que no se habian visto, ahora ninguno sabia que decir. Los dos estaban impresionados de ver al otro que no pudieron hacer otra cosa que quedarse mirando.

Boruto veia a Sarada detenidamente, admirando en lo que se habia convertido su compañera de equipo, ahora tenia el cabello más largo, habia crecido un poco, su atuendo cambió un poco, ahora tenia las piernas descubiertas que le ofrecian una muy buena vista.

Sarada notó que su compañero cambio un poco en estos años. Ahora tenia el cabello más corto, una chaqueta negra con franjas rojas en lugar de rosas, pero lo que llamo más la atención de la Uchiha fue como le apretaba la chaqueta de los brazos y el torso mostrando así el bien definido cuerpo que habia adquirido el rubio.

Sasuke estuvo viendo a su alumno y a su hija que no se quitaban la mirada de encima, asi que aclaró su voz para llamar la atención de todos.

Boruto y Sarada despertaron de su transe al escuchar al azabache y voltearon a verlo.

-A mi también me da mucho gusto verte Sarada- el tono sarcastico de su padre hizo que la chica se avergonzara.

-Lo siento papá- se disculpó.

-Hmp, ¿donde está tu madre?- le preguntó

-Debe de estar en el hospital trabajando- le respondió su hija.

-Boruto, ¿quieres ir con tu padre?- preguntó Sasuke a su discipulo.

-No tio, mejor yo voy a verlo más tarde- le contestó el rubio.

-Como quieras- con eso se fue.

* * *

Al irse Sasuke se quedaron solo los 4 jovenes. Se quedaron en silencio por un segundo hasta que Chouchou habló.

-Vaya Boruto hasta que por fin regresas nos tenias muy abandonados sobre todo a Sarada- el comentario de la morena hizo que la cara de la azabache se enrojeciera a más no poder.

-¡Chouchou por favor!- le gritó Sarada

-Me da mucho gusto volver a verte Boruto- le dijo Mitsuki con una de sus sonrisas.

-A mi también me hace muy feliz volver a verlos- respondió el Uzumaki.

-Bueno que tal si nos acompañas a comer y asi nos ponemos al día- le propuso la Akimichi.

-Pues estaria bien, la verdad tengo mucha hambre- aceptó reindose Boruto.

* * *

En el restaurante los jovenes estuvieron platicando de todo lo que han estado haciendo estos años, lo inusual es que tanto Boruto como Sarada se han estado evitando la mirada, Mitsuki y Chouchou notaron este hecho e intentaron hacer algo para arreglar eso.

-Bueno creo que ya me voy, tengo que ayudar a mi madre con algo- mintió la morena para dejarlos solos -Mitsuki ¿me acompañarias hasta mi casa?

-Claro- le respondió el peliceleste sabiendo el plan.

-Nos vemos chicos, aquí estan nuestras partes de la comida- se despidieron los dos entregando el dinero correspondiente.

-Hasta luego- dijeron los dos que se quedaron.

Boruto y Sarada no sabian que decir después de quedarse solos, estaban en un silencio incomodo, los dos querian decir algo pero no sabian que. Todos estos años han estado queriendose decir tantas cosas y ahora que estan juntos no podian.

-Y ¿cómo has estado?- preguntó el rubio tratando de romper el hielo.

-Bien ¿y tu?- respondió la princesa Uchiha.

-Bien- contestó

Se volvieron a quedar en un slencio incomodo.

-Boruto/Sarada- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se rieron de la coincidencia. -Tu primero- dijo el chico.

-Te queria decir que me dió mucho gusto volver a verte. Ya extrañaba regañarte- le comentó ella con una risa nerviosa.

-A mi también me dio mucha alegria volver a verte. Y yo extrañaba molestarte- le contestó él con la misma risa.

Poco a poco se estaban desenvolviendo más y de pronto ya no se sentia esa tensión en el ambiente.

-Te lo juro estuve cojeando toda la semana después de lo que tu papá me hizo- le dijo Boruto contandó sobre uno de sus entrenamientos con el Uchiha.

-Jajaja, ay Boruto te pasas. Me hubiera gustado verte- se burló la azabache.

-Riete andale, algun día yo hare lo mismo, jajajaja- le contestó el burlado.

-Lo siento... pero es la verdad- dijo Sarada aun riendose.

-Hmp- el rubio giró la cabeza simulando estar indignado.

De pronto la risa de Sarada se apago y Boruto la miró nuevamente.

-De verdad te extrañe mucho. Desde que te fuiste no deje de pensar en cuando volverias- le confesó la Uchiha.

-Te prometí que regresaria y sabes que nunca rompo mis promesas, además acuerdate que tengo otra promesa que cumplir- fue lo dijo el Uzumaki.

Sarada, sabiendo de que promesa se trataba, solo se quedo mirando los ojos de su amigo con una sonrisa. Boruto también se quedo mirando los ojos de su compañera. Ninguno se dio cuenta que sus manos quedaron unidas sobre la mesa.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar Uchiha- Natsuki llegó a la mesa donde estaban ellos arruinando ese hermoso momento.

Sarada maldijo su suerte al toparse nuevamente a esa chica en el mismo día. -¿Qué quieres? estoy ocupada

-Me doy cuenta- dijo mientras miraba coquetamente a Boruto que solo estaba mirando incomodamente la escena frente a él. -Hola, soy Natsuki, es un gusto conocer al hijo del Hokage en persona-

-Hee... gracias- contestó el rubio incomodo.

-Me entere que acabas de regresar de un viaje de entrenamiento- continuó hablando la pelicastaña.

-Bueno... sí, de hecho llegé hace rato- respondió

-Si te han dicho que eres igual de guapo que tu padre- comentó Natsuki coqueteandole.

-Disculpa, pero estabamos nosotros dos solos platicando asi que si podrias hacernos el favor de irte te lo agradeceriamos- le dijo una Sarada muy molesta.

La castaña volteo a ver a la azabache y le dió una sonrisa hipocrita.

-Por supuesto, no queria interrumpir. Nos vemos Boruto encantada de conocerte- se despidió del ojiazul y le dió un beso en la camisura de los labios.

Sarada estaba a punto de explotar pero se estaba conteniendo ya que eso queria Natsuki.

-¿Quien es ella- preguntó el Uzumaki al ver que la castaña se habia ido.

-Nadie- contestó secamente.

-Pues por lo que vi parece que ninguna de las dos se lleva bien- comentó el rubio.

-Digamos que solo no me cae bien, y podemos dejar de hablar de ella por favor- respondió enojada. -Si tanto te interesa puedes irte con ella-

-Oye calmate no es para tanto- trató de tranquilizarla.

-Lo siento... pero es que me molestó ver como te estaba coqueteando y tu sin hacer nada- confesó Sarada.

-Bueno es que no quise ser grosero y además por qué habria de molestarte- le preguntó Boruto.

Sarada se puso nerviosa de responder eso. -Pues porque... ella hace lo mismo con cualquier hombre que se le cruza-

El ojiazul sintió una pequeña pizca de decepción pero lo ignoró.

-Creo que sera mejor que me vaya- dijo la Uchiha levantandose de la mesa.

-Te acompaño a tu casa- le contestó levantandose también de la mesa.

-No, no te preocupes puedo irme sola, me dio mucho gusto volver a verte. Aquí está mi parte de la comida. Nos vemos- fue lo que dijo Sarada antes de irse del restaurante.

Boruto se quedó viendo cómo la peliazabache se iba del lugar. Suspiró frustrado, cuando por fin pudo hablar felizmente con su mejor amiga ella se enoja y se va. El rubio hizo lo mismo que su compañera, pago la comida y se fue de ese lugar para dirigirse a su casa a ver a su familia.

 **Hola a todos, aquí está otro capitulo. Quiero agradecer a los que me mandaron sus reviews y los que han visto la historia, me motivan a seguirla. Se que hubo poco borusara aqui pero poco a poco habrá más. Los invito a leer mi otro fanfic "Amor por siempre". Hasta pronto.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Dialogos-

 _-Pensamientos-_

 **Capitulo 3**

Boruto se encontraba entrenando en un campo, era un pasatiempo que se habia hecho desde que se fue de viaje con Sasuke, sin embargo no estaba concentrado en sus tecnicas sino que estaba pensando en cierta pelinegra, y es que desde que se fue ayer del restaurante no dejó de pensar en ella hasta que se fue a dormir.

 _-Me pregunto si todavia seguira enojada, aunque aun asi de veia muy bonita-_ pensó el rubio con una sonrisa.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se fijo donde pisaba, se tropezó y cayó a un arbusto espinozo lastimandose todo su brazo derecho y su espalda también resultó afectada.

-¡Maldición! eso pasaba por idiota- se dijo el chico con una expresion de dolor en el rostro. -Tendre que ir al hospital para que me curen- dijo cuando se levantó y se fue.

* * *

Sarada estaba haciendo sus practicas en el hospital, en estos años ha avanzado mucho, ahora puede curar de heridas pequeñas hasta más graves. En este momento ella se encontraba curando a un niño pequeño que se habia lastimado al estar jugando.

-Listo, ya está- dijo Sarada al finaizar la curación. -Debes de tener más cuidado cuando juegues- le dijo al niño.

-¡Si!- le contestó muy feliz de estar bien.

-Muchas gracias- le agradeció la mamá a la Uchiha.

-De nada señora, que les vaya bien- se despidió la pelinegra de ellos.

Cuando se fueron llegó una enfermera al cuarto. -Todavia hay un paciente que acaba de llegar que se lastimo el brazo-

-No hay problema hazlo pasar- le respondió con una sonrisa.

La enfermera salió y en pocos segundos entró una persona que no espero ver ahi.

-Boruto- se sorprendió Sarada.

-Sarada... no sabia que trabajabas aquí- le dijo Boruto también sorprendido de verla ahi.

-Pues si, aqui trabajo, estoy haciendo practicas... ¿qué te paso?- le preguntó ella.

-Bueno pues... es que estaba entrenando y... pise mal y me caí en un arbusto espinozo, me lastime el brazo derecho y creo que también la espalda- le contó lo que le paso, omitiendo el por qué se desconcentró.

-Ya veo, dejame revisarte el brazo- él se quito la chaqueta, se sentó y ella procedió a aplicar ninjutsu medico.

-Listo, ahora puedes... he... quitarte la camisa para revisarte la espalda- le dijo la azabache con la cara sonrojada, aunque no sabia por qué.

-He... claro- el joven, sonrojado también, se quito la camisa dejando al descubierto su torso.

Sarada tuvo que tener mucha fuerza de voluntad para no quedarsele vienddo como boba y le empezó a curar la espalda.

-Listo ya termine, lo bueno es que no eran heridas graves- le comentó la chica, aún sonrojada, al separarse de él.

-Gracias Sarada- el ninja se levantó pero en lugar de ponerse la camisa se le quedo mirando sonriendo.

- _Se ve muy bonita con esos sonrojos-_ pensó

-He... Boruto ya te puedes poner la ropa- le dijo ella tratando de no mirar su cuerpo.

-Oye Sarada...- la mencionada lo vió prestandole atención. -No nada olvidalo- se arrepintio.

-Sarada, me dijo la señora Sakura que...- la enfermera se calló al ver a Boruto desnudo de la cintura para arriba. -Lo siento no queria interrumpir- salió de la habitación toda sonrojada. El rubio se vistió rapido muriendose de la vergüenza.

-Bueno gracias por todo Sarada, nos vemos- se fue del hopital.

Sarada cayo a su asiento toda avergonzada.

-Idiota-

* * *

Al llegar la noche, Sarada se duchó y se preparó para dormir, ya en la cama no pudo evitar recordar a Boruto, más especificamente su cuerpo, sintió una sensación que nunca habia sentido antes y ella no era tonta, no por nada era un ninja medico, sabia que ese sentir era deseo. Sentía deseo por su compañero, por su amigo.

- _Esto no puede ser, ¿por qué me pasa esto? ¿Por qué con él?-_ se puso a pensar la muchacha.

Al final se quedó dormida con la esperanza de no soñar con su rubio amigo y que mañana se alejaran esos pensamientos sobre él. Sin embargo el destino tiene otros planes para estos dos jovenes.

 **Aqui está otro capitulo, está muy cortito lo sé pero prometo que el proximo sera más largo, espero poder actualizar pronto. Este fanfic se basa en puro borusara por eso no salen muchos otros personajes. Bueno, dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusto o no. Hasta luego.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

-Diálogos-

- _Pensamientos-_

 **Capitulo 4**

Sarada creyó que este sería un buen día, pero no fue así.

Se levantó temprano de la cama ya que no deseaba volver a dormir después de lo que soñó, no había sido una pesadilla, al contrario, fue un sueño placentero en donde los protagonistas eran ella y cierto chico rubio. No deseaba volver a recordarlo, se sintió avergonzada de soñar esas cosas, así que se levantó, alistó unas cosas, desayunó, se despidió de sus padres y se dispuso a ir a un lugar especial en donde ella podría estar en paz.

Cuando llegó admiró el paisaje que se le brindaba. Era un río que provenía de una cascada que se encontraba ahí mismo, estaba rodeado de arboles grandes, aire fresco, simplemente era tranquilo y hermoso. Este lugar era un sitio especial para Sarada ya que aquí podía pensar sin ser molestada porque casi nunca va gente ahí.

Al terminar de contemplar la vista, se acercó al río y empezó a quitarse la ropa, aquí podía ducharse si quería, al fin y al cabo ya lo había hecho antes; al terminar de desnudarse e metió al río empezó a frotarse todo el cuerpo con el agua. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que no se dio cuenta que alguien la estaba viendo desde un árbol.

* * *

Boruto se levantó muy temprano como siempre, desayunó, se despidió de su mamá, su padre se había ido a la oficina y su hermana seguía durmiendo así que no se despidió de ellos, y se fue a entrenar al campo.

Después de 3 horas de entrenamiento, dedujo que necesitaba un baño, mientras iba saltando por las ramas de los arboles escuchó un sonido que se oía cerca, era como una cascada y donde había cascadas había ríos, supuso que sería un buen lugar para ducharse así que se dirigió al lugar.

Al llegar se dio cuenta que estaba en lo correcto, había una cascada y un río, el sitio era perfecto. Al posar su vista en el río sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al darse cuenta de la persona que yacía ahí, desnuda y bañándose; rápidamente reconoció a la persona, era Sarada, su amiga y compañera.

Quiso irse de ahí, sabía que no era correcto verla bañándose, pero simplemente no podía apartar la mirada, estaba prácticamente hipnotizado por el cuerpo de la pelinegra, admiraba cada parte de ella, su cabello mojado, su rostro, su cuello, sus pechos que no eran ni tan grandes pero tampoco pequeños eran perfectos, sus piernas; deseaba con todas sus fuerzas quitarse la ropa y unírsele a su amiga, pero sabía que no estaba bien y con todo el dolor de su corazón decidió irse de ese lugar antes de ceder a la tentación.

* * *

Sarada decidió salir del río, se había relajado bastante con el baño, se secó y se puso un cambio de ropa que había traído. Al terminar, se dispuso a irse del lugar.

Más tarde, la azabache se encontraba, junto con su madre, de compras en la ciudad que estaba arriba de los rostros Hokage.

-Espérame aquí Sarada, voy a hacer algo rápido- le dijo su madre mientras se iba.

Mientras esperaba un chico tropezó con ella haciendo que se cayera.

-¡Perdóname no te vi!, iba muy distraído- se disculpó rápidamente y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-No te preocupes, fue un accidente- ella aceptó sus disculpas.

El muchacho al verla bien se quedó embobado con su belleza, no podía apartar la mirada de ella.

-Soy Ryuto, vengo de la aldea de las rocas- se presentó el chico aun viéndola fijamente.

Sarada se fijo mejor en el chico, era alto, guapo, cabello corto negro, ojos color miel y vestía su uniforme correspondiente.

-Soy Sarada, ¿estás en una misión?- le preguntó ella.

-Sí- le contestó sonriéndole.

En eso Sakura le había gritado a su hija que ya había terminado.

-Bueno pues mucho gusto Ryuto. Nos vemos- se despidió la chica.

-Adiós y el gusto fue mío- se despidió él viendo como la muchacha se iba con una sonrisa boba. -Que hermosa eres Sarada Uchiha- dedujo el apellido viendo el emblema de su espalda.

* * *

Después de tremenda escena que presenció, Boruto llego al baño de su casa, se desvistió y se dio un ducha con agua fría. Aun no podía sacarse de la mente el recuerdo del cuerpo de la pelinegra, y eso le había afectado en cierta zona de su cuerpo que se negaba a calmarse. Se dispuso a pensar en cualquier otra cosa para calmarlo y así lo hizo. Al salir de la regadera, se secó y se vistió, ya estaba más calmado.

Fue a la cocina, donde encontró a su madre preparándose para hacer la comida.

-Hola mamá- saludó el rubio.

-Hola cariño, vi que llegaste pero venias corriendo como si te quemaras, ¿te pasó algo?- le preguntó preocupada.

 _-Si supieras-_ pensó su hijo. -No no te preocupes es que me urgía bañarme después de entrenar- después de todo no era mentira.

-Ya veo- Hinata sabía que había algo más pero decidió no presionar a su hijo.

-¿Donde está Himawari?- preguntó el joven dándose cuenta de la ausencia de su hermana menor.

-Está en una misión, llegara más tarde- le respondió la Hyuga.

-Ya veo, bueno pues regreso luego- se despidió el chico.

-¿A dónde vas? acabas de llegar- le preguntó ella.

-Quede de verme con Mitsuki en la ciudad, no te preocupes no tardare- le contestó con una sonrisa Uzumaki.

Al llegar a la ciudad buscó a su amigo peliceleste y lo encontró en una fuente que está en el centro.

-Al fin llegas- le dijo su amigo un poco molesto.

-Perdón es que tuve unos contratiempos jejeje- le contestó con una risa nerviosa.

-Como sea- no le tomo importancia.

Después de comprar algunas cosas, a Mitsuki se le antojó un aperitivo y se fue dejando al rubio sólo, esperándolo. De repente vio a Sarada parada cerca de él, iba a llamarla pero recordó lo que paso en el río y mejor no lo hizo. Giro su rostro para no verla y después de un rato la curiosidad hizo que volteara a mirarla y lo que vio lo invadió de una gran molestia. Un chico pelinegro que tenia puesto el uniforme de la aldea de las rocas estaba platicando con Sarada; en realidad no fue eso lo que lo molestó sino fue la tonta sonrisa con la que el muchacho veía a la Uchiha y que ella estuviera sonriéndole amablemente.

Después de que Sarada se fue, vio como el pelinegro aun seguía viéndola con esa maldita sonrisa, eso hizo que lo molestara más y no sabía por qué.

Cuando llegó Mitsuki se fueron de ese lugar.

Al llegar a la casa encontró a su padre sentado en la mesa bebiendo un té, su padre lo saludó con una sonrisa, pero Boruto no le correspondió la sonrisa, aun seguia molesto por lo que vio.

Naruto se fijó que a su hijo le pasaba algo. -¿Te pasa algo Boruto?- le preguntó

El mencionado no quiso hablar sobre ello. -No no me pasa nada solo estoy cansado- mintió.

El séptimo se dio cuenta de que mentía e insistió de nuevo. -Se que no es por eso que estas así. Dime qué te pasa tal vez pueda ayudarte-

El rubio menor decidió contarle a su padre lo que le pasaba, le contó sobre lo que sintió al ver a Sarada de nuevo, lo de esta mañana en el río y lo de la ciudad. Naruto escuchaba atentamente y de repente soltó una carcajada.

-¡De que te ries viejo!- le gritó Boruto enojado, él había confiado en su padre y este se burla.

-Perdóname, es que creo saber qué es lo que te pasa- le dijo el Hokage naranja a su hijo.

Boruto aun seguía molesto pero quiso escuchar lo que su papá le iba a decir.

-Estas enamorado, eso es lo que te pasa- le confesó

-¡Estás loco! ¡Yo no estoy enamorado!- se negó a creerle.

-Yo creo que sí, a ver, ¿sientes que el tiempo se detiene cuando la vez?- le preguntó Naruto

-Sí- contestó

-¿Sientes deseo por ella?-

-Sí pero...-

-¿Te molesta que le sonría a otros chicos?-

-Sí pero es que...-

-Esos son síntomas de enamoramiento- le concluyó

-Pero es que no puedo creerlo- se siguió negando.

-Que no te dé pena, es algo natural que pasa.- le comentó a su hijo.

Boruto aun se sentía confuso por la revelación que acababa de escuchar, no podía creer eso.

-Además... Sarada es una chica muy hermosa, hasta yo podría enamorarme de ella-

-¡PAPÁ!- le gritó enojado Boruto.

-Estoy bromeando jajajaja, lo que quiero decir es que Sarada es una muchacha que tiene muchas cualidades y cualquier chico estaría encantado de estar con ella- le dijo el rubio mayor.

-...- Boruto solo se quedó callado.

-Deberías aclarar tus sentimientos de una vez, sino te arrepentirás cuando sea tarde- Naruto se fue dejando a su hijo reflexionando.

* * *

Llegando de las compras, Sarada se fue a su habitación a descansar, Sakura ha notado a su hija muy distraída últimamente y decidió ir a averiguar qué le pasaba.

-Sarada, cariño, ¿estás bien?- preguntó la peli rosa al entrar al cuarto de su hija.

-Sí mamá, solo estoy algo cansada- respondió la azabache.

-Siento que hay algo más, puedes decirme, te escuchare- le dijo su madre.

La chica se quedó callada pensando si decirle o no.

-Mamá, no sé qué hacer con esto que siento- le confesó su hija.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó ahora preocupada.

Sarada pensó mucho decirle.

-Creo que estoy enamorada- lo confeso en un susurro pero Sakura logró escucharlo.

La señora de la casa sonrió al escuchar tal confesión. –Mi amor, pero ¿por qué te afecta eso? Deberías estar alegre-

-Es que del que estoy enamorada es… Boruto- lo dijo con la cabeza agachada.

La madre de la chica se quedo asimilando lo dicho y dijo -¿y luego? ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Pues que no puedo enamorarme de él, es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco desde que éramos niños- le respondió frustrada.

-Precisamente porque lo conoces sabes cómo es, lo que le gusta, lo que le disgusta, no veo cual es el problema- le comentó la mujer.

-Es que… tengo miedo- confesó

-¿Miedo de qué?-

-De que él no sienta lo mismo que yo- dijo la Uchiha menor con una lagrima saliendo de sus ojos.

-Ay cariño- Sakura la abrazó. –Tú eres una mujer muy fuerte, no tienes por qué tener miedo de eso-

-Pero lo tengo mamá y no sé qué hacer-

-Escucha Sarada, tú puedes con esto y más, tú eres una persona que le gusta enfrentar los problemas que se le enfrentan sean difíciles o no y sabes que tu padre y yo estaremos ahí para apoyarte siempre que lo necesites- le dijo su madre sonriéndole con mucho cariño.

-Gracias mamá te quiero- ahora fue Sarada quien la abrazó.

-Yo también mi niña- correspondió el abrazo.

* * *

Más tarde esa misma noche, Boruto y Sarada se encontraban en sus respectivos cuartos mirando la luna por la ventana; después de haber pensado de todo lo que hablaron con sus padres habían tomado una decisión, una decisión que cambiaría su vidas por completo.

 **Como prometí este capítulo está más largo que los otros** , **espero que les haya gustado. Hasta pronto.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Lamento la tardanza es que tengo muchas tareas, proyectos que ya me estresaron, pero aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.**

-Dialogo-

- _Pensamiento-_

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

Sarada se encontraba entrenando, como siempre lo hacía para relajarse y pensar, ayer en la noche se quedó pensando en cómo decirle a Boruto lo que había decidido hasta que se durmió. Mientras entrenaba recordaba todos los momentos en los que estaba con él y lo que la hacía sentir.

- _Boruto… espero de verdad que tu también…-_

-Hola Sarada- una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos y se giro para ver quién era.

-Oh, hola Ryuto, ¿cómo estás?- saludó amablemente.

-Bien ¿y tú?, tal parece que te gusta entrenar muy temprano he- le dijo con sonrisa.

-Pues sí, me gusta venir aquí para pensar- le contestó ella.

-Y ¿en qué tienes que pensar?- le preguntó el ninja de la roca.

-En nada en especial, oye y ¿cómo va tu misión?-

-Bien, pero parece que estaré aquí por una semana jeje. Oye ¿qué te parece si te invito a comer?- invitó el chico.

-Hee… claro no hay problema- aceptó la azabache.

-Bien, ¿te parece a las 2 en el restaurante del centro de la cuidad?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-Claro, ahí estaré- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ambos se despidieron y acordaron verse en el restaurante. Algo dentro de Sarada le dijo que hizo mal en aceptar pero lo ignoró, después de todo que podría salir mal.

* * *

Boruto se levantó un poco más relajado que ayer, después de pensar mucho en lo que debería de hacer con Sarada se quedó dormido muy cómodamente. Quiso ir a entrenar como todos los días pero decidió mejor no para pasar más tiempo en su casa. Cuando bajo las escaleras fue a la cocina y ahí estaban su madre, hermana y su padre.

-Buenos días- saludo cortésmente el chico.

-Buenos días hijo- saludó Hinata.

-Parece que te quedaste dormido he, según se te levantas muy temprano para entrenar- le comentó su padre.

-Si bueno es que batallé para dormir- contestó el rubio menor.

-Bueno siéntate que ya está el desayuno- le dijo su madre.

-Gracias- el chico se sentó.

-¿Ahora no vas a salir con tus amigos?- le preguntó Naruto a su hijo.

-Pues la verdad tengo planeada otra cosa, pero será más tarde- contestó Boruto.

Mientras desayunaban quedaron platicando un rato de varias cosas hasta que Naruto se fue a la oficina. Pasaron las horas y Boruto y Himawari estaban en la sala viendo la televisión cuando a la niña se le antojo hacer algo.

-Hermano, ¿me acompañarías a la ciudad a comprar unas cosas?- le preguntó Himawari a su hermano.

-Claro que sí Hima- aceptó el muchacho.

-¡Bien, sólo deja alistarme!-

Después de salir de la casa, ambos se dirigieron hacia la ciudad. Al llegar, Himawari fue directamente a una tienda para mujeres, lo cual significa que Boruto la tenia que esperar afuera.

- _Genial, para eso quería que viniera, para dejarme esperándola aquí-_ pensó un poco frustrado.

Mientras esperaba alcanzó ver a Sarada entrando a un restaurante cercano, primero pensó que iba a comer con Chouchou pero esa idea se fue en el momento en que vio al tipo de la aldea de la roca entrando al mismo restaurante, eso le dio mala espina. Se acercó para ver que estaba pasando, vio al pelinegro saludando muy amablemente a la Uchiha y correspondiendo muy gustosa el saludo, eso hizo que Boruto sintiera una molestia en el pecho y un deseo de golpear a ese chico, pero se contuvo, en lugar de eso se quedó viendo qué hacían. No estaban haciendo nada en especial, solo hablaban y reian de vez en cuando, pero para el rubio era más que suficiente para hacerlo enojar y más cuando vio que el chico besaba la mano de la pelinegra y como ella se sonrojaba ante esa acción, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, estaba decidido a ir con ese idiota para darle una lección pero en eso fue interrumpido por su hermana que ya había terminado de comprar sus cosas.

-¿Qué haces hermano?- pregunto la peli azul.

-Hee… nada- respondió todavía enojado. –Si ya terminaste vámonos a casa-

-Claro, ya termine- contestó con una sonrisa la muchacha.

Los hermanos Uzumaki ya se iban de la ciudad, no sin antes de que Boruto dirigiera una última mirada molesta al restaurante.

* * *

Cuando Sarada entró al restaurante notó que aun no llegaba Ryuto, se dirigió a una mesa desocupada para sentarse, no esperó tanto, casi enseguida llegó el pelinegro y cuando la vio se dirigió hacia ella con un sonrisa, ella, por alguna razón, sentía que la estaban observando. Durante la comida solo hablaban, comían y se reían de vez en cuando.

-Oye Sarada, ¿te puedo decir algo?- perguntó un poco nervioso el chico.

-Claro- respondió la Uchiha.

-Bueno… es que… eres una… chica muy linda y… desde que te vi me gustaste y ahora que te conozco un poco quisiera saber si tu…- Sarada sospechaba que era lo que quería pedirle, su sospecha se aclaro en el momento en que el sostuvo su mano y la besó. -¿Quisieras ser mi novia?-

La pelinegra se sonrojó ante la confesión y el beso en la mano, no sabía que decir, claro que el chico era apuesto y todo pero el corazón de ella ya estaba ocupado.

-Ryuto eres un chico muy lindo… pero la verdad es que… yo estoy enamorada de alguien más- la chica le confesó.

Al oír eso el chico de la roca se puso triste.

-Ya veo- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

-De verdad lo siento- se disculpó ella.

-No te preocupes, supongo que es de la aldea de la hoja ¿verdad?-

Sarada se quedó callada y Ryuto se levantó de la silla.

-Ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos Sarada- se despidió con una sonrisa.

-Adiós Ryuto- se despidió ella.

Cuando Ryuto se fue del restaurante Sarada se quedó pensando.

- _No puedo creer que en serio le dije que estaba enamorada… Boruto-_

Sarada se levantó de su silla para ir a buscarlo y decirle lo que siente.

Trató de buscarlo pero no lo encontraba, fue a su casa pero Himawari le dijo que se había ido a una cascada que estaba en el bosque. La pelinegra supo de cual cascada hablaba pero se sorprendió de que Boruto conociera ese lugar, se dirigió hacia alla.

Tras recorrer arboles y arboles Sarada por fin llegó a ese lugar con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que se desvaneció en cuanto vio a Boruto sin camisa y en bóxers besándose con una chica castaña que ella conocía muy bien, Natsuki. Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al presenciar esa imagen que le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos, así que optó por irse de ese lugar que la estaba lastimando.

* * *

 **Perdón la tardanza pero como dije tengo muchas tareas y proyectos de la escuela que me están matando pero aquí está el capitulo, a mí también me lastimo al escribir eso pero es necesario**. **Dejen sus reviews para saber cómo se les hizo el cap. Hasta pronto.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo. Disfrútenlo.**

-Dialogos-

- _Pensamientos-_

* * *

Después del mal momento que paso viendo a Sarada con ese tipo, Boruto se dirigió a su casa junto con su hermana pero solamente a dejarla, se disculpo diciendo que tenia cosas que hacer y se fue. Fue vagando sin rumbo y metido en sus pensamientos que no se fijo que había llegado al río con la cascada en donde había encontrado a la hija de su sensei bañándose. Optó por darse un baño en el rio ya que quería refrescarse y pensar con claridad, se empezó a quitarse la ropa dejando solo los bóxers, al meterse al agua, sintió que alguien venia, se dio la vuelta y vio a Natsuki parada viéndolo como si se lo fuera a comer o algo asi.

-Natsuki ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó el rubio.

-Nada, es que te vi viniendo hacia aquí y pensé que querías compañía- le contestó la castaña sin dejar de verlo de arriba abajo.

-Bueno gracias pero quisiera estar solo- respondió

-Aayy, ¿no te gusta mi presencia?- preguntó fingiendo estar ofendida.

-No no es eso, es solo que tengo muchas cosas que pensar y además estaba a punto de darme un baño- Boruto quería que se fuera.

-No importa, hay mucho espacio para los dos- contestó coquetamente acercándose a él.

Boruto se estaba poniéndose más incomodo y nervioso y estando solo en bóxers no ayudaba en nada a la situación.

-Sabes Boruto, desde que te vi por primera vez no he dejado de pensar en ti- confesó la castaña poniendo más nervioso al chico.

-¿En serio?- preguntó él fingiendo sorpresa.

-Sí, me gustas mucho- tras decir eso ella se acerco a los labios del Uzumaki y los juntó con los suyos.

Boruto, debido a la impresión, no quitó a Natsuki rápido de él, por inercia cerró los ojos pero cuando los abrió pudo alcanzar a ver como una persona vestida de rojo y cabello negro salía corriendo del lugar, el rubio no tenía que ser adivino para saber quién era esa persona y maldijo su suerte.

-Maldición- fue lo que dijo después de quitarse a la chica de encima y antes de que se pusiera la ropa de nuevo.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó un poco sorprendida la castaña.

El ojiazul no le respondió y salió corriendo para buscar a Sarada dejando a una frustrada Natsuki en el río.

Boruto decidió ir a su casa pero cuando llegó Sakura le dijo que no estaba, asi que empezó a buscar por toda la aldea.

- _Soy un idiota-_ fue lo que pensó el rubio mientras corria.

Buscó, preguntó por ella, pero no había rastros de Sarada, sin embargo recordó un lugar en donde a la chica a veces le gusta estar sola pensando, así que se dirigió alla.

* * *

En los rostros Hokage, específicamente en la cabeza del séptimo Hokage, se enontraba la Uchiha viendo la aldea con los ojos tristes y rojos de tanto llorar, no podía quitarse de la mente la imagen que hace poco tiempo presenció.

- _Sabía que era mala idea ir a confesarle mis sentimientos, él nunca se fijará en mi, él no siente lo mismo que yo-_ eran los pensamientos de la pelinegra.

Sarada siguió sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió una presencia atrás de ella, creyó saber de quién se trataba.

-Sarada… yo…- comenzó él

-Vete- lo interrumpió

-Sarada por favor déjame explicarte lo que pasó-

-No me tienes que explicar nada, yo sé lo que vi, así que déjame en paz y vete- le respondió seria.

-Por favor…- insistió

-Mira, sinceramente no te culpo por querer a alguien como Natsuki, es guapa y tiene un cuerpo muy bien formado- bajó la mirada. –En cambio yo, no soy exactamente lo que un chico desea de una mujer-

-Sarada no digas eso- el rubio se molestó por lo que dijo.

-Es la verdad, nadie quisiera estar con alguien como yo, una chica poco femenina pecho plano- se siguió denigrando.

-¡YA BASTA!- el grito del chico sorprendió a la Uchiha que lo veía un poco asustada. -¡No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso de ti, déjame explicarte lo que pasó y si después ya no me quieres ni hablar lo aceptaré, pero ahora escúchame!- la muchacha lo veía un poco sorprendida de que haya reaccionado así, por lo que tuvo que aceptar.

-Escucha, hoy acompañe a mi hermana de compras aquí en la ciudad, cuando ella entró a una tienda yo me quede afuera, ahí te vi entrando a un restaurante con un tipo pelinegro…-

-¿Te refieres a Ryuto?-

-Pues no se como se llama- contestó molesto por escuchar el nombre de ese tipo. –Se me hizo raro que estuvieras comiendo con él asi que los vigilé un poco y la verdad me molestó que estuvieras a risa y risa con él, después de que Himawari terminara regresamos a la casa, yo no podía dejar de pensar en tu cita con… "Ryuto", asi que me fui a pensar a un lugar más tranquilo, llegue a la cascada que está en el bosque y decidí tomar un baño en el río cuando me quite la ropa llegó Natsuki, me siguió, yo quería que se fuera porque quería estar solo, pero ella solo se fue acercando más y me estaba poniendo incomodo, de repente me dijo que le gustaba y me besó y ahí fue cuando apareciste, yo te seguí rápidamente para alcanzarte, te busqué por todos lados hasta que recordé que a veces te gustaba estar aquí sola y aquí estamos- termino de contar.

Sarada se quedó callada por unos segundos hasta que habló

-¿Por qué te molestó que haya comido con Ryuto?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

Boruto no esperaba esa pregunta y eso hizo que se sonrojara.

-Pues… porque… desconfiaba de ese tipo es todo- contestó

La chica sintió una pizca de decepción ya que ella había creído que Boruto…

-Ya veo… bueno no te preocupes Ryuto es un buen chico, es el único chico que me ha dicho que le gustaba- Boruto se quedó pasmado. –Tal vez hasta pueda librarte de esa promesa si me hago su novia-

El rubio recordó la promesa que le hizo a su amiga hace años, de hecho fue aquí mismo.

 **Flashback**

Dos chicos se encontraban en el monumento Hokage arriba del séptimo, Boruto y Sarada estaban sentados viendo la aldea y el atardecer que se veian genial desde ese lugar.

-Oye Sarada ¿que harás cuando seas Hokage?- preguntó el chico de 12 años.

-Pues no sé, ayudar a las personas protegiéndolas así como tu padre lo hace- contestó.

-¿Y no vas a tener una familia?- preguntó curioso.

-Pues como tú mismo me dijiste un día, lo mejor es que me quede soltera, ya que no voy a tener mucho tiempo libre para estar con ellos-

-Eso te lo dije porque en ese momento estaba enojado con mi padre pero no te lo dije en serio, deberías tener tu propia familia, no me gustaría que te quedaras sola-

-Bueno primero debería encontrar al hombre indicado, ¿no lo crees?- sugirió ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Y yo qué? ¿No soy el indicado?- preguntó algo indignado quien sabe por qué.

La pelinegra se sonrojó al oír eso de él.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó ella.

-Bueno quien mejor para protegerte que tu marido y ese seré yo- lo dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Por favor ya deja de jugar-

-No es juego, es más desde ahora te prometo que no solo te protegeré por ser la Hokage, sino también por ser mi esposa, y es una promesa que pienso cumplir-

Sarada volteó su cara para que no viera el sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero también para ocultar su pequeña sonrisa.

 **Fin del Flashback**

El recordar esa promesa hizo que Boruto sintiera algo dentro de él, el recuerdo le dio la valentía y la determinación que necesitaba no solo para cumplir esa promesa sino también conseguir su felicidad.

-Bueno aunque debí saber que era solo una promesa de niños, no tienes porque…- la Uchiha se vio interrumpida por unos labios tapando los suyos. Boruto la estaba besando. Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo en vez de quitarse de encima al ojiazul correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad.

Quien sabe cuánto habrán durado besándose lo único que sabía Boruto era que no quería separarse de ella, se sentía muy bien, pero la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente y se separaron agitados.

-Esa promesa… la hice de corazón, no fueron solo palabras, no podría soportar que otro hombre cumpla algo que por derecho y obligación me pertenece, ¿y sabes por qué?- preguntó él.

Sarada negó con la cabeza aun agitada por el beso.

-Porque te amo, y quiero pasar mi vida junto contigo protegiéndote y queriéndote- le confesó el chico con una mirada de amor. –Pero quisiera saber si tú sientes lo mismo que yo-

Tardo un poco en contestar y eso preocupo al rubio pero por fin contestó.

-Yo… ¡yo también te amo!- ella saltó a sus brazos para abrazarlo y él le correspondió.

Durante el resto del día ambos se quedaron ahí abrazándose y besándose, sintiéndose felices de haber confesado sus sentimientos y de estar con la persona que aman.

* * *

 **Por fin pudieron confesarse que se aman. Díganme que les pareció el capitulo, parece que es el final pero no, todavía falta un poco más.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Aquí les tengo el siguiente capítulo. Disfrútenlo.**

-Diálogos-

 _-Pensamientos-_

* * *

 **Capitulo 7**

Después de haber pasado la tarde juntos, Boruto acompañó a Sarada a su casa, al llegar se despidieron con un beso.

-Nos vemos mañana- el dijo el chico con un tono seductor.

-Claro- le contestó ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Se dieron otro beso y la Uchiha entró a la casa y vio a su madre en la cocina, posiblemente preparando la cena, anunció su llegada y fue corriendo a abrazarla.

-¡Ayy mamá soy tan feliz!- le exclamó a la peli rosada.

-¿Y eso cariño?- preguntó curiosa pero feliz Sakura.

-Es que Boruto me dijo que… ¡me ama!- la última parte la dijo casi gritando.

-Que bueno por ti cielo- Sakura abrazó a su hija de vuelta.

En eso llega Sasuke a la cocina y las ve abrazadas.

-Vaya cuanta alegría ¿pasó algo?- pregunto curioso

-Papá… yo… bueno es que…- Sarada dudaba en decirle a su padre ya que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar pero una mirada de su madre le dio el valor que necesitaba. –Es que Boruto y yo somos novios-

Sasuke se le quedo viendo un momento con su típica cara de indiferencia y después se sento en la mesa esperando la cena. Sarada creyó que se había enoado con ella pero…

-Si eso te hace feliz entonces por mi está bien…- le dijo él y Sarada se sintió feliz, porque aunque él no lo expresara era su forma de decir que se alegraba por ella. -…pero le dices a Boruto que quiero hablar con él-

-Por supuesto- le contestó ella.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa a cenar en familia hasta la hora de dormir.

* * *

Cuando Boruto llegó a su casa vio a su padre y a su hermana sentados en la mesa empezando a cenar, se acerco a ellos para saludarlos y sentarse también.

-Hola a todos- dijo el rubio menor con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola hijo, y ¿esa sonrisa a que viene?- le preguntó Naruto

-Es que estoy muy feliz papá-

-Vaya que se nota- llegó Hinata a servirle la cena.

-Y ¿se puede saber por qué tan feliz hermano?- preguntó curiosa Himawari.

-Bueno es que… Sarada y yo somos novios- confesó Boruto con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Que alegría Boruto- le dijo su madre.

-Vaya hermano, ya era hora- se burló la menor.

-Así que al último mis consejos si te sirvieron, pues te felicito hijo- le contestó el Hokage a su primogénito.

-Gracias- dijo el chico. –Espero que la tía Sakura y el tío Sasuke si lo hayan tomado bien-

-Yo no me preocuparía por Sakura, pero por Sasuke no se- le dijo Naruto.

-Gracias por el apoyo- le contestó sarcástico.

La familia se dispuso a cenar tranquilamente. Cuando terminaron todos se fueron a dormir pero Boruto no dejaba de pensar en ella, en lo feliz que era ahora que se habían confesado sus sentimientos, volteo su rostro a la ventana para ver la luna y al rato se durmió.

Sarada estaba acostada en su cama pero no dejaba de pensar en él, ahora que lo tiene no va a dejar que nadie se lo quite sea quien sea, volteó a ver la luna y se durmió.

Al día siguiente, Sarada salió al campo de entrenamiento como siempre; no dejaba de sonreír mientras entrenaba, pero siempre hay algo que lo arruina.

-Vaya, ¿a qué se debe esa sonrisa cuatro ojos?- creo está de más decir quién es.

-No te incumbe- le contestó la pelinegra.

-¿Sigues enojada porque Boruto me besó? Por favor si ya se veía venir, o apoco crees que no se iba resistir a mi- se burló Natsuki pero Sarada no iba a dejar que eso le afectara.

-A veces me sorprende el ego tan grande que tienes, mira déjame en paz y vete por donde viniste- la Uchiha se giró pero sintió que la agarraban de un brazo.

-Escúchame, yo quiero a Boruto para mi así que no te interpongas entre nosotros- apretó más el brazo que Sarada no se aguantó más, así que se deshizo del apretón y golpeo a la peli castaña en la cara.

-Escúchame tu a mí, Boruto es MI novio y si me entero que lo estas molestando acosándolo, no habrá poder humano que te salve- le sentenció.

Natsuki no podía creer lo que pasó, la golpeó, nunca antes había hecho eso.

-Eres una estúpida, me las vas pagar- con esa frase se fue del lugar.

* * *

Boruto decidió ir a entrenar y luego ir a ver a su novia pero cuál fue su sorpresa al llegar al campo vio a una Natsuki furiosa irse de lugar y encontrar a Sarada parada en medio del terreno, dedujo que hubo un problema.

-¿Ahora qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó el ojiazul.

-Es que ya me tiene harta, vino aquí y se empezó a burlar de que no te puedes resistir a ella y me advirtió que te quería para ella y que yo no interviniera entre ustedes- la chica estaba muy enojada.

El Uzumaki le agarro el rostro con las dos manos y la besó.

-No le hagas caso, ya sabes que a la que quiero es a ti solo a ti- le susurro y juntó sus frentes.

-Ya lo sé, es solo que…- fue interrumpida.

-Hola Sarada ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó un chico pelinegro.

Los dos se voltearon a ver al que los había interrumpido y vieron a Ryuto viéndolos con una sonrisa algo falsa. Sarada observó que Boruto tenía una cara de pocos amigos y supo que ese día no sería nada tranquilo.

* * *

 **Está algo cortito pero es que no tuve mucha inspiración. Estaba pensando en poner una escena pasional entre los protagonistas ustedes que piensan. Dejen sus reviews gracias. Hasta luego.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Lamento mucho la tardanza en serio, es que estaba muy presionado con la escuela, como ya eran lo últimos días me encargaban muchos trabajos y proyectos, pero ahora estoy libre, ya salí de vacaciones. Ahora aquí está el capitulo. Que lo disfruten.**

-Diálogos-

- _Pensamientos-_

* * *

 **Capitulo 8**

Boruto no podía creer su mala suerte, mira que encontrarse con ese tipo ahí mismo y con esa estúpida sonrisa más falsa que las de inojin.

-Hola Sarada, me da mucho gusto volver a verte- dijo el molesto de Ryuto.

-Hola Ryuto, estoy bien. Mira el es Boruto, mi…-

-Su Novio- interrumpió a la chica.

-Vaya asi que es él del que me contaste he- mencionó el pelinegro viendo al rubio de pies a cabeza. –Me da mucho gusto conocerte, yo soy Ryuto- el chico de la rocas ofreció su mano pero Boruto no la agarró.

-Sí, ya sé quién eres- contestó el ojiazul con una mirada de indiferencia.

Sarada sentía la tensión en el ambiente y en ese momento quiso que la tierra la tragase.

-Bueno, fue un gusto haberte visto pero Boruto y yo ya nos íbamos- dijo ella con el fin de terminar con esa situación.

Ryuto volteó a verla con una sonrisa que molestó aún más al Uzumaki.

-Claro Sarada, de hecho yo sólo iba de paso, espero que les vaya bien. Mucho gusto Boruto- le dijo a este antes de irse.

-Sí claro- contestó el rubio de mala gana.

Después de que Ryuto se fue, Sarada quiso que Boruto recuperara su ánimo.

-Oye Boruto, que te parece si entrenamos un rato tu y yo- le sugirió con una sonrisa.

Boruto la volteó a ver seriamente pero al ver su sonrisa no pudo seguir estando enojado, después de todo ella no tenía la culpa.

-Claro, ya tenemos mucho que no lo hacemos y quiero saber que tan fuerte te has puesto- le declaró él poniéndose en posición de pelea.

-Lo mismo digo, pero te advierto que no te la pondré tan fácil- le dijo ella en la misma posición.

-¿Quién dijo que lo quería fácil? He- le respondió él.

Sarada fue la primera en atacar lanzándole unas shuriken al rubio que las esquivó fácilmente pero ella ya no estaba ahí, Boruto la buscó pero no la encontró, hasta que sintió que algo venia del cielo, se giro y vio a Sarada cayendo con un puño cargado de chakra, el chico sabía que si recibía ese ataque no quedaría nada de él, así que reacciono rápido y salto lejos de ahí haciendo que el golpe de la Uchiha impactara en el suelo provocando una gran destrucción de este. Boruto vio esa oportunidad para atacar, primero unos clones de sombra lucharon contra ella, después desaparecieron revelando que el verdadero no estaba entre ellos, la chica se volteó atrás para ver como el real se acercaba muy rapido con una espada envuelta en un manto de rayos, pero Sarada reaccionó rápido y lo esquivo muy apenas gracias al sharingan, la azabache aprovechó para golpear al rubio, pero cuando iba conectar su puño con él, desapareció de repente y apareció detrás de ella a punto de darle un golpe, ella cerró los ojos por instinto pero el golpe nunca llegó, abrió los ojos y vio que Boruto detuvo su ataque.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?- preguntó ella.

-No puedo hacerte daño, te debo proteger no lastimar- le contestó él con una sonrisa.

Ella lo vio con cara incrédula pero luego sonrió para después acercarse a él y darle un beso en la boca.

-Gracias Boruto-

* * *

Mientras tanto, una furiosa Natsuki se encontraba caminando por las calles de la aldea, pensando en una manera de vengarse.

-Estúpida cuatro ojos, ni crea que esto se quedara así, tengo que hacer que Boruto la deje- ella decía para sí misma.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar- volteó para ver quien fue el que dijo eso, vio a un chico guapo, bien formado, cabello negro, con ropa de la aldea de las rocas. –A mi también me interesa que ellos dos se separen-

-¿Y a ti por qué? ¿Quién eres?- preguntó la castaña.

-Perdóname, mi nombre es Ryuto- él se presentó.

-Yo soy Natsuki, encantada de conocerte- le dijo ella con una mirada coqueta ¬¬

-Bueno, me interesa ayudarte porque yo estoy enamorado de Sarada y la quiero para mi-

-Aa ya, pues que gustos tan malos tienes- le contestó ella.

-No lo creo, pero bueno quieres mi ayuda o no-

-De acuerdo, ¿tienes un plan?- le preguntó Natsuki.

-Más o menos, ven acompañame- le dijo el pelinegro. Ambos se fueron de ahí.

* * *

Han pasado varias semanas y las cosas están muy tranquilas, Boruto y Sarada están avanzando en su relación y siguen tan enamorados como siempre. De hecho han intentado tener su primera vez, pero siempre hay algo que los interrumpe; Boruto ha estado planeando hacer de ese momento un acontecimiento romántico e inolvidable para Sarada. No fue fácil, esto le llevo varios días pensarlo pero por fin lo logro.

El rubio llevo a su novia con los ojos tapados por el bosque, por más que ella quería saber a donde iban el Uzumaki no le decía nada. Cuando se detuvieron, Sarada pudo escuchar agua cayendo, dedujo que estaban en la cascada del bosque, luego Boruto le destapo los ojos y ella vio que, efectivamente, estaban en la cascada, pero vio algo más; pudo notar como al lado del río había una sabana tendida en el suelo con varios pétalos alrededor de esta, también había una canasta con variedad de frutas y alrededor de todo había velas que daban ese toque romántico al lugar. La heredera Uchiha se asombró al ver todo eso, no podía creer que Boruto haya hecho todo esto solo para ella. En eso, el rubio le agarró la mano, sacándola de su sorpresa, guiándola hacia la sabana, cuando se pararon sobre esta él la abrazó por la cintura.

-Boruto, ¿tú hiciste todo esto por mi?- preguntó ella.

-Sí, estuve planeándolo por días, quise que nuestra primera vez fuera algo inolvidable- le contestó él.

Sarada le dio un beso que poco a poco se fue haciendo más intenso pero no dejaba lo tierno; el que empezó fue Boruto al quitarle delicadamente la blusa que ella llevaba puesta dejándola en puro sostén, ella le quito la chaqueta que traía y siguió con la camisa; ambos se arrodillaron sin dejar de besarse, al poco tiempo los dos se encontraban desnudos bajo una sabana que solo cubría lo necesario. Boruto besaba cada parte del cuerpo de la Uchiha, su cara, su cuello, sus pechos, su espalda, pero ella no se quedaba atrás, Sarada también recorría con su boca todo el cuerpo del chico; el único sonido que se escuchaba ahí eran la cascada y los gemidos provenientes de los jóvenes ninjas. Todo era la viva imagen del amor y el deseo.

-Sarada… te amo- le dijo el Uzumaki que se hallaba encima de ella besándola y haciéndole el amor.

-Yo también… yo también te amo- le contestó ella entre gemidos.

Después de eso ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo disfrutando de ese maravilloso momento, se miraron a los ojos sabiendo que esto a penas comenzaba.

* * *

 **Otra vez una disculpa por la tardanza, pero prometo actualizar más seguido. Bueno ¿qué les pareció el capitulo? Es la primera vez que hago este tipo de escenas así que por favor no me juzguen tan mal. Por fin Boruto y Sarada consumaron su amor; que estarán planeando Natsuki y Ryuto. Hasta pronto.**


End file.
